


Pleiades

by eli_beeli, osterac1999



Series: Constellations [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Prom season is coming up, and the squad is a bunch of gays.





	1. Rich and the Silly, Horribly Anxiety Inducing Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> ;0c
> 
> so uh we finished orion yesterday but have a new fic. we should update once a day until it's done. all the chapters are pretty short, but they're still fun!!!!  
> enjoy!!! -eli

To say Rich was nervous was an understatement. He fiddled the the note he’d painstakingly written out 4 times before he was satisfied. Jenna sighed next to him.

“Rich, it’s not like he’ll scream at you like a raving 50-year-old white homophobe,” she reasoned, and he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“But Jenna, what if he wants to ask Jeremy, or Brooke-” Jenna started cackling beside him. “What?”

 

“Brooke is already going with Chloe! They agreed they’d go together to junior prom as “besties” freshmen year, and Brooke held Chloe to that promise. Did you miss the whole promposal with the falling flower petals and the marching band last week?” He blinked in shock.

“Actually, yeah, apparently. Huh. Don’t they both…?” Jenna let out a long suffering sigh.

“Yeah. Everyone is pining except me and Christine. It’s honestly the worst.” He shot up.

“Everyone?! Who’s Jake-” she groaned.

“I’m under a vow of silence on all ends, including yours. Unless they correctly determine who on their own, I can’t confirm anything anyone asks. You know this.” He pouted, looking to the side. “Also, on the note of your earlier question, do you _really_ think either Jeremy or Michael would have the balls to do that?” He thought about it, the way Michael was shying away from any idea that Jeremy could feel the same and how Jeremy was _still_ convinced Michael wasn’t in love with him.

“Ok, fair. So, uhm, you think I might have a shot?” he asked, biting his lip some as he looked at her. She just laughed.

“Rich, you’re like, buff as shit, queer as fuck, and have a cute face. Michael probably would enjoy going to prom with you, so yeah, you have a shot, dumbass.” He beamed at her and she slapped his shoulder lightly. “Michael just walked in, go for it, nerd. He’ll like the smaller promposal anyways. He’s more for quiet things.” Rich gulped and nodded, turning to Michael as he put on a show of bravado he wasn’t actually feeling to seem super cool and hopefully attractive. He noticed someone else doing the same to his right, and ignored them. He got to Michael and grinned, handing him the note. The other person did the same and he glanced at them-

 _OH GOD IT WAS JAKE HE DIDN’T HAVE ANY SHOT._ Jake looked at him in shock before giving Michael a nervous smile.

“Read it?” he and Jake said at the same time, about their two notes. They then looked at each other and gave each other a bro fist in solidarity. They understood. Michael looked at them, shocked before looking down at the notes, turning bright red.

“Did… Did you _both_ just ask me to prom?” he asked, looking up, perplexed. Rich scoffed.

“Well, yeah! You’re like, fuckin’ smokin’, Michael!” Michael’s cheeks got even redder. Jake nodded.

“Yeah, honestly, like you’re really hot. It would be unfair if you weren’t so nice, dude,” Jake explained, and Michael raised the notes to cover his face. Then Jake perked up, grinning up at them. “Hey, dude, what if all three of us go to prom _together_?” Rich started choking on his spit, covering it up with a coughing fit. Michael whined from behind the papers.

“Are- Are you telling me I-I could go to prom with two of the hottest boys in school?!” he whispered and Jake nodded before looking at Rich.

“I mean, yeah, as long as Rich ‘s okay with it,” he explained, looking at him expectantly. Rich gave a weak thumbs up.

“Y-yep! Sounds fucking baller.” God he sounded like Jake. Jake beamed next to him.

“Great! We should talk about it more after school! Well, I gotta go to English, Mr. Bastyr is bomb as fuck, I’m not missing his class! Have a good day!” He waved as he turned his wheelchair around, headed towards the English department. Michael and Rich just looked at each other.

“I guess that just happened?” Michael asked, scratching the back of his neck. The other students- _oh god people had been_ watching _them_ \- clapped before dispersing.

“Yep.” He looked at Jenna for help, but she had vanished. “So- uh, I, uhm, I gotta go to class, see yah!” he yelled, turning around and running down the hall to class.

Holy shit. That just happened. He didn’t know how he could survive prom. Well. He’d have to do it somehow.


	2. Jake's Not a Wuss Like Some Other Nerd But He Is Still Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one: Redux.

He’d have to do it somehow. Jake glared down at the note he had in his hand and contemplated tearing it up and flushing it down the toilet. Which he could totally do, but he wasn’t that much of a wuss. If he was gonna get denied by Michael, he’d do it with his head held high.

He tried to force himself down the hallway, but found that he couldn’t make his hands move the wheels of his chair. He glanced at Chloe next to him, who was snickering into her palm.

“C’mon, Jake, don’t be a baby. Just go ask him, be a _man_.” She raised her two arms into a stereotypical strongman pose. Which might’ve been intimidating if she had any muscle definition whatsoever.

“Leave the guns to Brooke, Chlo.” She shoved his shoulder and leaned against the handles of his chair. 

“If you won’t, I’ll do it _for_ you.” She laughed when she saw the look of horror on his face. “The only way he wouldn’t say yes is if someone else asked him-” She paused randomly and he turned to where she was facing. “Like Rich.”

Rich appeared to be hyping himself up, too, much to Jenna’s amusement. Sure, he _could_ also be asking Michael to prom, but what were the chances of that? And at the same time? Psh.

The more he looked at Rich, the more he noticed him glancing down the hallway toward Michael. He noticed how red and nervous he was. Fuck. 

Chloe hummed next to him. “Better go fast, hotshot. Or you’ll be shit out of luck in the date department.” She lightly shoved the handles and sent him forward an inch. “I’m gonna go hang with Brooke and ignore your pining ass. See ya.” She let out a little wave before she left the hallway.

Jake glanced between the two ends of the hallway before steeling himself. He’d do it. And if he was denied, then at last Michael had Rich to go with.

He navigated down the hallway and came to a stop before Michael at the same time as Rich. They both handed the notes over at the same time, and said, “Read it?” Jake glanced to Rich and he looked like he was mildly panicking. Did he think Jake was serious competition for him?

They fist-bumped in solidarity as Michael scanned over their notes. He blushed deeply ( _How? Michael was normally nonchalant about_ everything _and this is what it took to break him?_ ) and glanced between the two of them. “Did… Did you _both_ just ask me to prom?”

Rich gathered a moment of confidence. “Well, yeah! You’re like, fuckin’ smokin’, Michael!”Jake couldn’t help but nod and agree.

“Yeah, honestly, like you’re really hot. It would be unfair if you weren’t so nice, dude,” Jake explained as Michael covered up his face with the two notes. It was honestly one of the _cutest_ things he’s ever seen a person do before. “Hey, dude, what if all three of us go to prom _together_?” He asked, perking up at his own idea. Scratch that, the whine that Michael gave after he said that was _now_ the cutest thing he’d ever heard. Rich fell into a coughing fit.

“Are- Are you telling me I-I could go to prom with two of the hottest boys in school?!” Michael whispered, and Jake nodded, looking over to Rich.

“I mean, yeah, as long as Rich ‘s okay with it.” He explained and turned expectantly to Rich. He had a small doubt he’d say no, but looking back at how hopeful Rich looked, he knew he wouldn’t say no.

“Y-yep! Sounds fucking baller.” Jake almost combusted right there. Did Rich really just use the word _baller_?! Like, Jake knew he said words like that, but Rich?

No matter Rich’s weird word choice, Jake was excited for prom now. “Great! We should talk about it more after school! Well, I gotta go to English, Mr. Bastyr is bomb as fuck, I’m not missing his class! Have a good day!” He waved to the two of them, beaming, before he made his way over to the English department.

When he entered the classroom, he caught Chloe’s eye and gave her the biggest thumbs up he could. She smiled back, and whispered to Brooke about something (probably the promposal he just made), and she gave him a thumbs, too.

He really couldn’t focus on the lesson. He was too distracted by the prospects of prom. Like, Michael had called the two of them hot, but he’d clearly never seen himself.

He’d never really explored the possibility of going to prom with two people, much less two _guys_. Prom was going to be awesome.

And he was going to do anything in his power to prevent it from becoming a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL ARE WELCOME FOR HAVING RICH AND JAKE ASK MICHAEL OUT AT THE SAME TIME. I LOVE JAKE DILLINGER. I LOVE Y'ALL TOO.
> 
> Anywhosers, enjoy this chapter my dudes!!!!!! <3 <3


	3. Chloe Gal-Paled Herself Which is Annoying, But She's Trying to Help Jake Not Do the Bro Equivalent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's view on the same events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vgdhbnsjGFHBDNSCKX SORRY THIS IS LATE ELI GOT DISTRACTED AND DEPRESSED AND THEN GOT SICK BUT ITS DONE AND HERE IT IS SORRY

Chloe was _pretty_ sure prom was going to be a disaster at this rate. She’d just gotten a series of texts from Jenna telling her about Rich’s promposal to Michael, which was fucking hilarious because Jake was about to prompose in the same way, also to Michael. He played with the note beside her, looking anxious. She laughed at his behavior; he was acting like a 5th grader about to give his crush an invite to a birthday party, and he was a junior in highschool. It was fucking hilarious. He glanced at her while she covered her mouth with a hand to hide the laughter.

“C’mon, Jake, don’t be a baby. Just go and ask him, be a _man_.” She raised her arms, imitating a strongman, and by extension, any of Jake’s football bros. He snorted.

“Leave the guns to Brooke, Chlo.” She shoved his shoulder and leaned against the handles of his wheelchair to hide the way her eyes got the far-off look in them the way they always did whenever she thought about beautiful, strong, amazing Brooke. God, she was pissed about having gal-paled _herself_. She looked around for a distraction and found one in Rich and Jenna’s conversation on the other side of the hall. _Oh yes._

“If you won’t,” she started, grinning evilly as she clicked her nails on the metal of his chair. “I’ll do it _for_ you.” She turned her head to see his face, and the amount of horror in it made her laugh. She kept on, hoping to improve on the current facial expression. “The only way he wouldn’t say yes is if someone else asked him-” She glanced over at Rich and Jenna across the hall, putting a hint of faux sympathy in her voice as she mentally laughed. “Like Rich.”

Jake stared at Rich and Jenna for a good 30 seconds, his expression morphing from chill to incredibly concerned over that brief time frame. She hummed next to him, pushing down the want to laugh some more as she did. _God, this was funny._

“Better go fast, hotshot. Or you’ll be shit out of luck in the date department.” She shoved the handles of his chair, sending him rolling forwards an inch. She glanced back in the direction she knew her English class was. Oh, Brooke would be there. This day just went from good to great! She cleaned out under her nail with another one of her nails, the clicking reminding him of her presence before she spoke. “I’m gonna go hang with Brooke and ignore your pining ass. See ya,” she said nonchalantly as she spun around and started walking, ignoring the voice in her head that reminded her she was just as bad. 

_Fuck off, little brain voice, at least I’m not as obvious,_ she reasoned, and the warped voice of her SQUIP piped up.

[ _But you’re still pining just as bad as, if not worse than him,_ ] her voice sighed. [ _How pathetic._ ]

_Change your damn voice to Miley Cyrus, you fuck, I hate myself enough as it is._

[ _Consider it done, bitch,_ ] her voice chirped back. [ _Is this better?_ ] Brooke said in her head, and she snarled, scaring some idiot freshman to her left. Good. 

_Miley Cyrus, you cunt._ Fake-Brooke sighed again.

[ _Fine,_ ] it said in Miley’s voice. Chloe smiled. [ _Now I can just annoy you as a bitchy pop star, your dream job._ ]

_Deactivate._

[ _Oh, fuck you-_ ] Miley’s voice cut off with a computer shut-off noise and Chloe’s head was silent. She was glad to have asked Jeremy about that trick during one of their many, _many_ “I’m in love with my best friend and they just did something cute, oh God,” which of course happened once a day if not more often. But that aside, she walked into the classroom, giving Brooke as soft smile.

“Hey cutie, how come you’re all dolled up today?” Her brain supplied that she was probably going on a date with Michael. _Shut up brain gremlins, today is a good day, don’t ruin it._ Brooke flushed a slight pink and brushed her hair behind her ear as she smiled sheepishly.

“O-oh, you noticed? I was kinda doing it for you?” Oh. That was new. God her little gay heart was beating so fast. She fell into an easy smile. “You always look so good, and I wanted to even kinda match that.” Chloe’s smile fell. Oh no, not on her watch damn it.

“Cookie, honey,” she started, keeping her voice soft as she gently grabbed Brooke’s hand. “You look like a fucking goddess no matter what. Just because you look even better sometimes doesn’t negate the fact you’re a goddess in general.” Brooke looked at her, cheeks red as she bit her lip.

“O-oh. You, uh, you really mean that?” she asked quietly, pulling at a strand of hair, and Chloe gave her a warm smile.

“Every word. Now, how about I sit next to you and start planning out nail deco for prom?” Brooke nodded and patted the chair.

“Thanks, Chlo. Now, uh, what color scheme are we going for? ‘Cause if I wear yellow, my nails have to be pink to match your dress-” Jake walked in at that moment, grinning like a loon. She raised an eyebrow and he gave her two thumbs up. Huh. She’d have to ask him about that later. She leaned to whisper to Brooke.

“Him and Rich both promposed to Michael. Judging from his face he just got a date with one of them.” Brooke smiled at him before whispering back.

“Chlo, what if they’re going as a trio?” Chloe blinked. Brooke grinned and Chloe batted her arm playfully.

“Oh those sly dogs, I’m guessing Michael texted you?” She nodded, grinning, and Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Well they better color coordinate or I’m beating them to a pulp.” Brooke laughed, and Chloe considered today a success. You know, things may just turn out alright as long as she keeps her gay ass feelings under wraps at prom. Welp. She was fucked. But that was fine.

Yeah. Definitely fine. Prom would be just fine.

_Sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is another rach!!!!!!!!!


	4. Jenna Thinks Recording This Gay Promposal Would Be Easier Without This Jealous Mess Next To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's slightly smudged take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna say sorry!! For the super late update!! College has been kicking my ass this past week and I didn't write this until two days ago and njevom
> 
> So I finally wrote this and I'm like not happy with it, but it's better than the first time I tried to write it. So!! Sorry!! This isn't gonna be great tbh. I tried, and like I'm running into writer's block rn so uh. Hm. Enjoy? Maybe?

_Sure_ is what Jenna had said to Rich when he told her to help him with something during a passing period. She hadn’t expected it to be a _promposal_ of all things, but she was a nice person so she went along with it. (The truth being, she was a _sucker_ for cute things, and Rich being flustered over asking Michael to prom was definitely on the list.)

 

So she leaned against the locker, tapping away at her phone while Rich psyched himself out. He kept fiddling with the paper until she sighed.

 

“Rich, it’s not like he’ll scream at you like a raving 50-year-old white homophobe.” He groaned in response to her reasoning, putting his head in his hands. She was worried for a second that he would crinkle the paper of the note before he lifted his head back up.

 

“But Jenna, what if he wants to ask Jeremy, or Brooke-” _Michael going with Jeremy?_ She cackled at the thought and Rich turned sharply to her. “What?”

 

“Brooke is already going with Chloe! They agreed they’d go together to junior prom as “besties” freshmen year, and Brooke held Chloe to that promise. Did you miss the whole promposal with the falling flower petals and the marching band last week?” She remembered how messy it was to clean up, but she remembered even more clearly the absolute _adoration_ on Brooke’s face.

 

Rich blinked. “Actually, yeah, apparently. Huh. Don’t they both…?” He trailed off and Jenna let out a sigh. 

 

She started to do a mental tally in her head before she stopped. She knew who each and every pining fool was in this school and she was _extremely_ proud of it. “Yeah. Everyone is pining except me and Christine. It’s honestly the worst.”

 

The second Rich shot up, looking hopeful, she cringed. She wouldn’t be revealing _that_ secret today. “Everyone?! So who’s Jake-”

 

She cut him off with a groan. “I’m under a vow of silence on all ends, including yours. Unless they correctly determine who on their own, I can’t confirm anything anyone asks. You know this.” She almost felt bad for him when he pouted like that. “Also, on the note of your earlier question, do you _really_ think either Jeremy or Michael would have the balls to do that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side in a _kinda_ condescending way.

 

“Ok, fair. So, uhm, you think I might have a shot?” She smiled brightly. At least she’d built up his confidence a bit.

 

“Rich, you’re like, buff as shit, queer as fuck, and have a cute face. Michael probably would enjoy going to prom with you, so yeah, you have a shot, dumbass.”She smiled wider when his eyes lit up at that. She slapped his shoulder lightly and gave him a little shove toward the potential date in question. “Michael just walked in, go for it, nerd. He’ll like the smaller promposal anyways. He’s more for quiet things.”

 

She watched as he strutted confidently toward Michael, and she _also_ saw his momentary falter when he noticed Jake also going over to Michael. Either this would be the most no homo thing in existence, or it would be really cute. She honestly hoped for the latter. 

 

She smirked knowingly before she turned the corner and set up camp behind the wall. She’d record this for the wedding someday. Whose wedding? Who knows.

 

As the- frankly- hilarious promposal went on, she heard a bit of shuffling behind her. Skillfully, she turned her head over her shoulder, and kept the phone steady. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed it was Jeremy. She swore quietly to herself and with her phone in the corner of her eye, she smiled brightly to him.

 

“Hey, Jeremy.” She winced a little bit at the ‘hey’. She sounded a bit too much like him there. “What’s up?”

 

His eyes flickered between her and her phone before finally locking in on her. “Oh, uh, nothing really.”

 

She gave him a Look. He shrugged helplessly, and she sighed. “I’m not sure how you survived this long. You’re such a shit liar.”

 

“I-I’m _not!_ I lie perfectly fine!” She raised an eyebrow when his voice cracked at ‘not’ and he flushed. “D-don’t look at me like that, Jenna.”

 

“Not sure what you’re referring to, this is just my face. Is this about Michael?” At his sharp intake of breath, she knew she hit the mark. Wasn’t always about Michael these days? “Don’t even deny it. Is this because you _refuse_ to ask him to prom?”

 

“‘Refuse’ is a bit harsh don’t you think?”

 

Jenna gave him yet another Look. “I think it’s the perfect amount of harsh.”

 

He twisted his sleeves around a bit, pulling at the loose strings. “It’s not that I ‘refuse’, it’s that he-”

 

She held up a hand. “He’ll say no? He wouldn’t say no to his best friend-” _and crush_ “-and he certainly wouldn’t let you go alone if he didn’t already have a date.” _Or two._ Two dates seemed pretty reasonable from what she had caught.

 

“Well, you’re right. But he still wouldn’t- wait.” He finally looked her in the eyes. “‘If he didn’t already have a date’?” 

 

_Fuck._ She hadn’t meant to say that. It would be obvious by tomorrow, but maybe Michael should’ve been the one to say. “Well, you see…”

 

“He already has a date?” She winced at the heartbroken expression on his face.

 

“I mean, it’s just a prom date! Not like he’s gonna go out with them-” She was quickly interrupted by Jeremy again.

 

“Them?” She could get out of this by saying his date was nonbinary, but Jeremy would want details after that, she could tell.

 

She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why were these boys so goddamn stupid? “Yes, them. As in multiple dates.” _Please let it end here._

 

“Who?” Her shoulders sagged. Her hopes had been too high.

 

“Rich and Jake.” She held her gaze downward for a second before she looked at him. 

 

His face was expressionless as he processed the information. The only sign of life she saw was him gripping his wrist and squeezing lightly. Then, he abruptly turned away and began a stilted walk down the hallway. She was frozen for a second before she called out.

 

“Jeremy-!” She stopped when he sharply turned back and glared back at her. She winced and he blanched, turning back and rubbing his neck.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just gonna be late for my next class.” He began speed walking back down the hallway. As he got further away, she could still make out the hard line of his shoulders.

 

Another sigh escaped her and she turned back fully to where the promposals had happened. Obviously, the hallway was long vacated and she swore. She rushed to her next class and fell into her seat next to Jake. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling, and she couldn’t help but smile back. At least someone would have fun at prom. Well, three someones for their group.

 

She grimaced a bit and thought back to Jeremy. Hopefully, he’d be able to put aside his jealousy for one night and be a supportive best friend.

 

She snorted a bit, ignoring the pointed glares from everyone around her (and the amused smile from Jake). Jeremy was the definition of jealous lately. This would be a tall order for him. But… he’d surprised them all before. Maybe he’d do it again.

 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves some comments for the last chapter I guess idk.
> 
> My emotion rn is :/ so
> 
> ://////

**Author's Note:**

> both of us live for comments and kudos!!!
> 
> if u wanna yell headcanons or general love at us, find rachel at her [tumblr](https://cuddlehoe.tumblr.com/) and eli at [his](https://eli-the-aro.tumblr.com/)!!!!!


End file.
